Tattoos
ähnliche Einzelseiten innerhalb diesen Wikis • zu den Piercings der Stars • • Frisuren der Band-Mitglieder • • zur Klamotten-Rubrik der Jungs • • zu Infos über Scotty • auch in Planung: mit weiteren Seiten zB zu "Swartie", "Kasimir", "Capper", "Pumba", "Stitch", etc. Bill's Tattoos Infos zu Datum und weiteren Bildern wären noch später notiert in Planung Band-Logo im Nacken "tutorialparanovosaliens.blogspot.com" Stern unterhalb des Bauchnabels (rechts) "tutorialparanovosaliens.blogspot.com" "Freiheit 89" am linken Unterarm "tutorialparanovosaliens.blogspot.com" "Wir hören nie auf zu schreien" & "Wir Kehren zum Ursprung zurück" "tutorialparanovosaliens.blogspot.com" "06:30" als Zeitpunkt der Geburt an seiner linken Aussenseite der Hand sein Bruder hätte ein ähnliches Tattoo mit "06:20" "tutorialparanovosaliens.blogspot.com" das "see you in outer-space" Brust-Tattoo Tom hätte ein ähnliches Muster an seinem Arm "tutorialparanovosaliens.blogspot.com" die Nixe/Elfe mit Blüte • "faile - lost in a dream" "tutorialparanovosaliens.blogspot.com" Herz an der linken Schulter • "give back my heart, that your body rejected" "tutorialparanovosaliens.blogspot.com" ein Kreuz am rechten Unterarm "tutorialparanovosaliens.blogspot.com" einen Boxer (Kämpfer) "tutorialparanovosaliens.blogspot.com" einen Geist "tutorialparanovosaliens.blogspot.com" einen Diamant (Bilder mit Links werden noch ergänzt) eine Kaffee-Tasse und ein Eis an je Schenkel der Beine (Bilder mit Links werden noch ergänzt) eine Palme (links neben dem Stern) (Bilder mit Links werden noch ergänzt) einen Astronauten-Helm (Bilder mit Links werden noch ergänzt) eine Schlange mit gezoomten Ziel (Bilder mit Links werden noch ergänzt) "Pumba" mit Datum (Bilder mit Links werden noch ergänzt) Tom's Tattoos Infos zu Datum und weiteren Bildern wären noch später notiert in Planung "06:20" als Zeitpunkt "tutorialparanovosaliens.blogspot.com" Bill's Brust-Tattoo über der rechten Ellenbogen "tutorialparanovosaliens.blogspot.com" einzelne Punkte "tutorialparanovosaliens.blogspot.com" Georg's Tattoos der Bassist hätte bisher noch keine Gustav's Tattoos Infos zu Datum und weiteren Bildern wären noch später notiert in Planung Bilder mit dem Schlagzeuger noch ohne Tattoos 2005? • zum Direkt-Bild der Seite "tombill4ever.de.tl" die 19. "Bravo"-Ausgabe des 30.04.2008 notiert u.A. anfangs plante er zwei Schwalben auf den Schulterblättern, die einen Lorbeerkranz und ein Schwert im Schnabel halten (jedoch das Schwert müsste als Grösse eher minimal sein, um passend zu wirken) • Gustav lernte übrigens einen sympathischen Tattowierer kennen und berichtete ihm über dieses Problem, dieser sandte ihm Vorschläge möglicher Alternativen als Muster Gustav ergänzte vorerst nur 2 Leuten des Teams diese Idee, die zwei Personen begleiteten ihn auch & noch im Februar (während der "1000 Hotels"-Tour) liess sich der Schlagzeuger das perfekte Muster tättowieren: zwei Flügel mit einem Schwert und ein Lorbeerkranz zur Bedeutung der 7-stündigen ersten Session, während die Linien 4 Stunden und die Schattierungen 3 Stunden dauerten - die Flügel ergänzen Freiheit, hingegen das Schwert die bisherigen Hürden, als auch die noch kommenden und der Lorbeerkranz symbolisiert Positivität zB das Glück seiner Familie und u.A. das der Band sein Sternschnuppen-Tattoo am Arm dauerte übrigens bloss 2 Stunden und 30 Minuten, auch notierte er es seinen Eltern bis zur Tättowierung vorerst noch nicht, da sie eher gegen Tattoos wären, später gefiel das Muster jedoch doch auch wäre ergänzt: Bill erholte sich auch von seiner Stimmband-OP nach der Reha und singt auch bereits wieder, notierte ca. David Jost (als Band-Manager) & am 01.05. ginge es mit einem Flugzeug nach USA sein Rücken-Tattoo zum Direkt-Bild der Seite "unserebestesuende483.siteboard.eu" sein Arm-Tattoo mit der Sternschnuppe zum Direkt-Bild der Seite "unserebestesuende483.siteboard.eu" sein Waden-Tattoo als Beitrag aus einem "Bravo"-Beitrag die Zeilen an seiner rechten Wade wären "What have I become, my sweetest friend. Everyone I know goes away in the end. And you could have it all. My empire of dirt. I will let you down. I will make you hurt. If I could start again. A million miles away. I would keep myself, I would find a way." - diese sind vom "Hurt"-Lyrics vom Sänger Trent Reznor der Band "Nine Inch Nails", den übrigens Johnny Cash kurz vor seinem Tod performt hatte (er starb übrigens im Jahre 2003) 2008? • zum Direkt-Bild der Seite "unserebestesuende483.siteboard.eu" als Direkt-Bild mit Infos auf "sodoslosaromassondeliciosot.blogspot.com" alle 3 seiner Tattoos und auch die Vorderseite seines rechten Beins (diese wäre übrigens ein Muster zwischen dem Leben und Tod), im Newsletter von "Universal Music Japan" wäre u.A. die Info zum Tattoo an der Wade ergänzt einige dieser Bilder gäbe es auch an der Seite "jfplanetokiohotel.blogspot.com" getippt • als Direkt-Bild von Gustav's rechten Bein mit Tattoo und als weiteres Bild mit Zoom auf seinen Rücken ähnlich auch auf "tutorialparanovosaliens.blogspot.com" mit dem Bein-Tattoo jedoch mit ergänzten Farben - zum Direkt-Bild als der Schlagzeuger weisse "adidas"-Schuhe mit schwarzen Linien (und weiss-blauen Logo an der Schuhlasche) und auch weisse Socken mit schwarzen "Vans"-Schriftzug trug mindestens 2 weitere Tattoos am rechten Arm zum Direkt-Bild (des 04.07.2019) der Seite "tokiohotel-lovealways.com"